Jangotat
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |died = 21 BBY |rank = Commander |role = ARC Trooper |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Ord Cestus Squad |era(s) = Clone Wars|number = A-98 CT-96/298}} Jangotat, originally Nate, CT-96/298 and A-98, was a clone ARC trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History First Battle of Geonosis and Training Jangotat began his life on Kamino, as all of the Jango Fett clones did. He was born as CT-96/298. He, alongside many of the Fett clones, was first deployed on Geonosis. During the battle, he and five members of his squad were almost killed by a Hailfire droid. Luckily, Nate had studied droids while on Kamino and recognized the droid was close to exploding. He advised his troops to take cover, while he destroyed the droid. He was then promoted to Captain, the highest rank a trooper could earn. After the First Battle of Geonosis, Nate went to Vandor-3 on a training mission.The Cestus Deception During the training, creatures known as Selenome attacked Nate and the other troopers. Several troopers fell victim to the Selenome, and Nate even found himself attacking a tentacle that had grabbed hold of him. He destroyed the tentacle with blaster rifle. Following the experience with Selenome, Nate led the troopers to take over a "enemy" stronghold; a stronghold by reprogrammed battle droids. Though the clone forces had been reduced to 50% due to casualties, Nate did not allow any of the soldiers to lose speed or efficiency. Nate led the charge with ARC trooper-like skill, which eventually got him promoted to an ARC trooper. Covert Mission on Ord Cestus Because of his skill in leading, he was tasked with a covert mission to go to Ord Cestus with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto. Nate led a commando group on the mission dubbed the Ord Cestus Squad. The squad consisted of himself, CT-12/74 "Seefor", CT-36/732 "Sirty", CT-44/444 "Forry", and CT-X270 "Xutoo". The squad was never truly named, but was given to them for their one and only mission. The squad's mission was to train guerillas from the Desert Wind rebel cell to fight against the Five Families' installations. During this time, Nate had met Sheeka Tull, a former girlfriend of Jango Fett. He eventually developed a relationship with her, but she was frustrated by his lack of humanity and worked to show him a life beyond duty to the Republic.Labyrinth of Evil Due to this, Nate eventually adopted the name of Jangotat, meaning "Jango's Brother". Fisto and Kenobi went on a sabotage mission by themselves and order Jangotat and his squad to stay behind. While the Jedi were away, Jangotat learned that the Five Families were in hiding. He saw that as an opportunity to end the hostiles and the persecution of innocent civilians. It was a moment of internal conflict, which forced him to either obey the words of his orders, or do justice by the spirit of those words. Even though he realized that his career as a soldier might have been over due to his decision, Jangotat obeyed the spirit of his orders, and not to the letter. He managed to evade his squadmates, who like most clones believed he should follow his orders, and set off to eliminate the Five Families by himself. He managed to infiltrate the facility, but could not break through a single blast door. During this, he encountered a JK-13 and discovered it's weakness. He recorded the data, along with a farewell message before calling down an orbital strike on his own position, therefore preventing the massive blanket bombardment that the Republic had planned. His sacrifice saved millions of innocent civilians and embodied the spirit of what it meant to be an ARC trooper. After his death, it was revealed that Sheeka was pregnant with his child. Personality and traits Jangotat or Nate, like all Fett clones, was 1.83 meters, had black hair and brown eyes. Like most ARCs, he would disobey orders from Jedi if he had a better idea. His squad did not respect this aspect of his command. Unlike most clones, he had a relationship with Sheeka Tull and a child, which would be apart of his legacy. Appearances * The Cestus Deception (First appearance) * Labyrinth of Evil (Mentioned only) Sources Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper captains Category:Dead characters Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Advanced Recon Commando captain